


Hero

by jajafilm



Category: Alex Rider - Anthony Horowitz
Genre: School, School Essay - Freeform, account, hero - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 03:56:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13045983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jajafilm/pseuds/jajafilm
Summary: Alex Rider FF, this time on the theme of military, hero and chivalry. Who's the hero for Alex? How does our spy perceive of heroism? What does he think of chivalry and murderers?This short story is written in the form of Alex's school essay.





	Hero

 

**May 30, 2009**

**Alex Rider**

 

#  Hero

 

According definition to the Wikipedia, an open encyclopedia: _“The word hero comes from the Greek ἥρως (hērōs). A hero (masculine) or heroine (feminine) is a person or main character of a literary work who, in the face of danger, combats adversity through feats of ingenuity, bravery or strength, often sacrificing their own personal concerns for a greater good. It is person who is admired for great or brave acts or fine qualities.”_

When word: "hero" is told, most people imagine a good man, who saved or helped someone. Imagine someone with a noble heart, the ways and behaviors of a true gentleman, who doesn't know lies and deception, protects women, children, all the weaker and innocent, the "noble knight". I think this idea is based on the knight's heroic epic, where the knights were glorified and the hero carrying all the virtues. From this idea and from history also comes the award, knighthood titles for merit and other awards. Surprisingly, I have nothing against such awards when it comes to artists, athletes or doctors. The people for which such awards weren't originally, but who help people with cleaner, better methods than policemen, agents and soldiers, who have the character of their job to knights closer but not to that ideal. The ideal that has never been a reality.

The knights weren't like as the literature of then society says. They were a nobility which, for the glory, or for wealth served his king or pope. They were soldiers who when they arrived somewhere, so they killed, looted, tortured and raped.

I wish to write that today's soldiers are no longer do that, but the recent incident in Abú Ghrajbu testifies to the contrary, and if I skipped this fact, they are still people who are have allowed to kill. They can save one's life, they can save millions, but the murder will still be a murder. There is no excuse for that. It's not just that when a person kills, he extinguishes something he hasn't right to, which he can't re-create, something will disappear irretrievably, but it will change his soul forever too. However, to not criticize them, I must admit that not always can be fought with just words. When we looks at clear anger and hatred in eyes, and sees that beyond this path there is only hopelessness and destruction, there is no other choice. But I don't claim that these people are heroes.

According to this idea, the "noble knight", I've never met a man like that and I don't even know any person about which I could say that he is a hero, but if we only took the last sentence from definition which Wikipedia gives us, I could speak at least about one person. The man I have in mind wasn't a good man and probably hurt a lot of people, but he was a hero to me. He was great in his field, he was known and admired, but he wasn't a hero for me for this reason. He saved my life. He always did what he wanted. He was able to stand up against something he disagreed with, even in a situation, when he knew, that it would take him the most valuable thing. And these are the actions and qualities that I admire and appreciate.


End file.
